In the food and beverage industry, it is often necessary to transform a container flow made of densely packed containers into one in which the containers are uniformly spaced from each other. Typically, this transformation is carried out using a dividing screw.
A disadvantage of dividing screws arises from relative movement between the dividing screw and the containers. This can sometimes result in damage to containers, and in particular, to the labels. This is particularly troublesome when the containers are to be formed into bundles because the containers have already been filled and capped.